


Pride

by queenseptienna



Category: Fallout 3, Pacific Rim (2013), Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Jaeger Pilots, Jaegers, M/M, Mental Instability, Mutants, Not Beta Read, Nuclear Warfare, Nuclear Weapons, Nuclear Winter, Other, Post-Apocalypse, War, radiations
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/pseuds/queenseptienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Per difendersi dai Kajiu, la Terra scatena un attacco nucleare alla faglia che interrompe il flusso alieno, ma che porta alla semi distruzione del pianeta.<br/>Dopo 200 anni, i Kajiu si ripresentano dopo aver distrutto Vulcano. Toccherà a Jim Kirk e a Spock guidare il jaeger Enterprise nella disperata lotta contro il tempo per impedire ai kajiu di ritornare, chiudendo definitivamente la faglia.<br/>Ma l’unione mentale ha i suoi problemi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fallout

**Author's Note:**

> Questa cosa è tutta colpa di... no, non è vero. E' tutta colpa mia T_T
> 
> In ogni caso, per apprezzare questa fic non dovete conoscere particolarmente l'universo di Star Trek (guardarvi il film del 2009 però sarebbe un passo avanti, visto che i personaggi sono presi da lì e non dalla serie originale). Pacific Rim lo conoscono un po' tutti, basta Wikipedia. Una buona conoscenza del mondo di Fallout però sarebbe adeguata, visto che il suo mondo e il suo corso di gioco è strettamente intrecciato alla storia.  
> Per farla breve, se non avete voglia di giocare il videogame, fatevi una letta di questi link:
> 
> http://fallout.bethsoft.com/ita/home/home.php?country=it  
> http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fallout_3  
> http://it.fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout_3

Alla fine i mondi muoiono.

La Flotta Stellare si era ritrovata inerme di fronte all'incredibile quantità di Kajiu vomitati fuori dalla faglia, non c'era nave, navetta o dio sa cos'altro in grado di respingere quei bastardi. Alla fine il governo americano aveva fatto quello per cui è famoso: essere stupido.

La faglia era stata bombardata con decine di bombe nucleari, che avevano forse avuto il pregio di interrompere l'attacco alieno, ma il difetto di rendere la Terra una palla di fuoco rovente. Di fronte al cataclisma, la Flotta Stellare aveva abbandonato il pianeta natale, lasciando gli abitanti superstiti più fortunati nei vault della Vaul-Tec.

Gli altri... non erano più umani.

Dopo duecento anni dal fallout nucleare terrestre, era toccato a Vulcano, impreparato di fronte alla potenza del Kajiu classe 8 denominato Narada.

Spock aveva osservato il suo pianeta disgregarsi sotto i suoi occhi, mentre la sua nave raggiungeva la velocità di curvatura per fuggire da quel posto ormai distrutto.

I superstiti, impreparati alla minaccia, non avevano i mezzi per raggiungere un altro pianeta della Federazione o un suo bacino di carenaggio interspaziale.

L'unico pianeta più vicino era la Terra.

 

_MESI FA_

James Tiberius Kirk non avrebbe mai immaginato una vita fuori dal Vault 101. Dopo che l'Esule era riuscito a uscire alla ricerca di suo padre, rimanere nel vault, sigillato da oltre 200 anni, era un'opzione che non voleva nemmeno tenere in considerazione.

Così era partito a sua volta, diretto a DC, in compagnia di Leonard McCoy, divenuto medico del Vault 101 dopo la morte dei suoi predecessori.

«Odio questo posto» ringhiò mentre arrancavano tra le rovine di uno scenario di ordinaria post apocalisse. «Lo odio con tutte le mie forze.»

McCoy non lo degnò di una risposta, le labbra strette in una smorfia rabbiosa. Aveva appena ucciso uno scorpione radioattivo con il suo fucile da caccia e le mani gli tremavano ancora. Dannazione, prima di uscire dal Vault 101, le uniche cose a cui avesse mai sparato erano i manichini al poligono di tiro.

«Odio questo posto.»

«Jim, smettila. Hai rotto il cazzo. L'ho capito che lo odi, non piace nemmeno a me, ma vorrei arrivare a Rivet City prima che mi esploda il cervello con le tue cazzate» sbottò infine il medico. Alzò lo sguardo verso l'orizzonte e un enorme cartello sbeccato e arrugginito diede loro il benvenuto alle meravigliose rovine di Washington DC. «Prega di non trovare Super Mutanti lungo la strada.»

Kirk chiuse il becco, improvvisamente conscio di dov'erano. Strinse fra le dita sudate il fucile di fabbricazione cinese che era riuscito a sottrarre con un espediente a uno schiavista durante una rissa a Megaton. Intorno a loro fischiava solo il vento nel silenzio irreale di una città morta. Da lontano giungeva ogni tanto il suono straziato di qualcuno sbranato dai centauri, oppure il gorgoglio feroce di un ghoul uscito dai cancelli di una metropolitana.

Più si addentravano tra le rovine dei grattacieli, più forti si facevano i suoni degli spari.

«Mutanti» sibilò McCoy, visibilmente spaventato. Era un medico, non un soldato, santo cielo. «Potremmo nasconderci da qualche parte, sta facendo notte.»

Jim annuì, guardandosi intorno. Il Jefferson Memorial si stagliava sullo sfondo, ma era improponibile rifugiarsi lì dentro senza essere sicuri che fosse pulito. «Guarda là, che ne dici?»

Indicò al compagno una zona riparata vicina alla strada: sembrava pulita, potevano scappare in fretta e non pareva essere mai stato rifugio di qualcun altro prima di loro. McCoy annuì, più che altro per la stanchezza.

Che diamine gli era venuto in testa quando aveva deciso di abbandonare il Vault 101 lo sapeva solo Dio.


	2. Enterprise

_OGGI_

 

La Terra se la immaginava diversa.

Spock sapeva bene che a causa dei Kajiu, la guerra nucleare aveva reso il pianeta qualcosa di estremamente diverso, ma sapeva anche che la Vaul-Tec aveva predisposto dei K.R.E.G. per ripristinare quanto meno una simulazione estremamente realistica dell'ambiente prebellico. Da quello che aveva studiato all'Accademia del defunto Vulcano, i K.R.E.G. erano in grado di far nascere la vita dai sassi.

Apparentemente nessuno ne aveva fatto uso.

«Ci dispiace per il panorama signori, ma facciamo del nostro meglio.» La voce del Paladino Sulu interruppe i suoi pensieri. Spock si voltò a guardare l'umano dai tratti orientali chiuso all'interno di quella che veniva definita Armatura Atomica, in grado di proteggere i soldati dalle alte radiazioni. «La Confraternita d'Acciaio vi dà il benvenuto alla Cittadella.»

Spock annuì per conto di tutti gli altri, suo padre Sarek e una decina di membri dell'Alto Consiglio di Vulcano. Altri vulcaniani erano trasportati su altri mezzi, mentre Spock e quello che rimaneva della sua famiglia viaggiava su un elicottero da guerra Vertigo. «La ringraziamo a nome del nostro popolo, signor Sulu.»

«Paladino Sulu» lo interruppe l'altro, ma poi gli rivolse un sorriso gentile. «Stiamo per atterrare. Avrete modo di riposarvi e discutere con il Priore Pike non appena vi sarete rinfrescati.»

«Grazie, Paladino Sulu.»

Spock tornò a guardare dal finestrino. Sotto di loro una distesa desertica e radioattiva mostrava i segni visibili dell'attacco Kajiu. Sulla Terra non era mai apparso un classe 8, ma dai calcoli di Spock non mancava molto alla riapparizione degli alieni. L'attacco terrestre aveva solo interrotto temporaneamente, e a caro prezzo, il flusso della faglia. I terrestri avevano sacrificato tutto, ma non potevano sapere che il loro tempo era contato.

Per un attimo Spock si chiese quanto ci sarebbe voluto per mettere insieme una nave in grado di trasportarli a un pianeta in mano alla Federazione, poi represse quel pensiero meschino. Nonostante il dolore provato per la perdita del pianeta natale e della madre, Spock voleva pensare a come spiegare ai terrestri che la minaccia era ben lontana dall'essersi estinta.

«Siamo arrivati, signori.» Il Paladino Sulu interruppe i loro pensieri, mentre il Vertigo rallentava la sua corsa e planava dolcemente in uno spiazzo antistante una costruzione imponente, seppur costruita di lamiere e macerie.

I vulcaniani vennero accompagnati a terra e stretti fra un gruppo di Paladini. L'ingresso della Cittadella venne aperto e vi si rifugiarono all'interno. Ad attenderli, nei pressi della piazza centrale, un uomo alto vestito di eleganti abiti blu che andò loro incontro a passo svelto, inseguito da un ragazzo e una donna vestiti nella stessa maniera, ma in rosso.

«Benvenuti, cari amici di Vulcano. Sono il Priore Pike, capo della Confraternita d'Acciaio e questi sono gli scribi Chekov e Uhura. A nome della Terra esprimiamo il nostro cordoglio per la vostra tragica perdita.» Pike inclinò il capo e Sarek, in nome di ambasciatore, prese la parola, ringraziando per l'ospitalità nonostante la situazione precaria.

Spock ascoltò le loro parole con un orecchio, mentre prestava attenzione a ciò che lo circondava. Rimase colpito dal progresso degli armamenti, nonostante intorno a loro tutto cadesse a pezzi.

«...non è nostra abitudine ospitare profughi» stava dicendo Pike a suo padre, mentre li accompagnava negli edifici interni. «Ma dopo la caduta del presidente Eden e la destituzione dell'Enclave, ci siamo presi il compito di dare stabilità al Paese.»

«Ricambieremo per quanto ci sarà possibile» rispose Sarek, seguito dal resto dei vulcaniani nei dormitori. «Mio figlio Spock ha importanti notizie per quanto riguarda i Kajiu.»

Pike annuì con aria grave. «Parlerò con vostro figlio mentre vi sistemate.»

Spock lasciò che gli anziani si sistemassero, prima di uscire al seguito di Pike in direzione dei laboratori della Cittadella. Ignorò gli sguardi attenti e incuriositi di Uhura e Chekov con naturalezza, deciso a fare il suo dovere prima di concedersi ulteriori distrazioni.

Una volta nei laboratori, Pike lo invitò nei pressi di un'enorme mappa a muro, che mostrava tutta la Zona Contaminata di DC. «Signor Spock, mi dispiace non farvi riposare prima, ma le informazioni che detenete sono di vitale importanza.»

«Infatti» rispose il vulcaniano. Lo sguardo gli cadde sull'enorme struttura al centro del laboratorio. «Ritengo che il condotto dei Kajiu si riaprirà sulla Terra, dopo aver irrimediabilmente distrutto Vulcano.»

«Si tratta della stessa conclusione a cui siamo giunti noi.» Pike si passò una mano sul viso, visibilmente stanco. All'improvviso pareva dimostrare almeno dieci anni in più. «Scriba Chekov.»

Chekov scattò sull'attenti, parlando in un improbabile accento russo che fece rizzare i capelli sulla nuca di Spock. «Ho calcolato una probabilità del 78,24% che i Kajiu possano riaprire la faglia, trovando così un ambiente meno ostile a causa della guerra nucleare.»

«Il condotto non è mai andato distrutto» lo interruppe la scriba Uhura. «Si è semplicemente chiuso e riaperto altrove.»

Spock annuì. «Prima che il mio pianeta vedesse la fine, ho approfondito gli studi. Il vostro fallout è stato sufficiente solo per allontanarli. Ho calcolato una probabilità del 95,79% di una riapertura qui, in quanto non esiste altro pianeta nel sistema solare in grado di ospitare la loro invasione. Ritengo logico, in quanto si è riusciti ad appurare che la loro è una civiltà avanzata, che preferiscano ritentare con la Terra prima di passare a un altro sistema.»

«Di conseguenza dobbiamo rivedere le nostre difese.» Pike storse la bocca, poi indicò il centro del laboratorio. «Abbiamo deciso di investire le nostre risorse per costruire dei Jaeger nei nostri centri nevralgici. Le presento Enterprise, signor Spock.»

Lasciarono la mappa per muoversi al centro, dove un enorme robot - «Alto 88 metri» specificò Chekov - grigio chiaro si innalzava verso l'alto in tutta la sua incredibile imponenza. Spock rimase senza fiato, avvertendo all'istante una sorta di feeling con quell'incredibile prodotto dell'ingegno umano. «Un robot.»

«Non un robot qualsiasi» spiegò Pike. «Il modello precedente si chiamava Pride. Alto la metà, era guidato esclusivamente dalla nostra console, ma è andato perduto nello scontro con l'Enclave, dimostrandosi inadatto contro un kajiu.»

«Abbiamo sviluppato una nuova tecnologia» esclamò lo scriba russo, felice di poter esporre il proprio lavoro al vulcaniano. «Due piloti, all'interno del jaeger stesso.»

«Due piloti?» domandò Spock.

Uhura annuì, grave. «Sì, due. I piloti creano un'interfaccia neurale con il robot, diventando una cosa sola con esso. Un solo pilota non è in grado di sostenere l'intera massa.»

«Pertanto l'abbiamo suddivisa in due carichi» continuò Chekov. «Emisfero destro ed emisfero sinistro.»

Logico, pensò Spock, segretamente meravigliato. Una simile tecnologia avrebbe potuto salvare Vulcano, se fosse stato in grado di progettarla per primo. Ma non era tempo per i rimpianti. «Affascinante. Ma se la mia interpretazione dei vostri toni di voce è corretta, immagino ci sia dell'altro.»

«In effetti è così» sospirò Pike. Con una mano strinse la ringhiera che divideva il loro camminamento dall'Enterprise. «Nessuno, tra Paladini, Difensori o Scribi, è adatto a essere un pilota. I piloti devono essere uniti, praticamente una cosa sola, ma si sta rivelando arduo trovare qualcuno di adatto.»

Spock chiuse la bocca di scatto, sollevando lo sguardo verso l'enorme Jaeger. Era bellissimo e incuteva un timore reverenziale. «Io sono un telepate, Priore Pike.»

I tre gli rivolsero occhiate sorprese e speranzose, poi Pike si voltò verso Uhura. «Trovategli un co-pilota.»


	3. Rivet City

_MESI FA_

 

Rivet City apparve di fronte a loro come la Terra Promessa, come un Paradiso terrestre fatto a forma di nave.

Il viaggio fino a lì era durato più di due mesi, di cui tre quarti passati tra le rovine di DC. Kirk era esausto, aveva quasi perso una gamba durante uno scontro armato tra i Super Mutanti e Lyons Pride. Per sua fortuna McCoy era davvero un ottimo medico, che con poche cose lo aveva rimesso insieme come nuovo.

«Odio questo posto» aveva sibilato a denti stretti, mentre Leonard accendeva un fuoco e sintonizzava la piccola radio che avevano trovato in un cassonetto della spazzatura. La voce di Tre Cani aveva invaso il loro piccolo nascondiglio, guidandoli come un amico nel loro viaggio della speranza.

Poi, finalmente, l'avevano vista. Usciti fuori da l'interscambio Anacostia, erano rimasti sconvolti dall'immensa nave attraccata nel Potomac. Si stagliava perfetta contro il sole dalla luce malata, chiamandoli a sé come il canto di una sirena. Un'accozzaglia orrenda di lamiere rossastre che sembrava stare insieme con lo sputo, ma bella come niente che avessero mai visto nella loro breve esistenza.

Era stata la prima volta che si erano concessi di piangere.

Una volta asciugate le lacrime, i due risalirono la scaletta arrugginita che li guidò all'Intercom, il sistema di comunicazione interna, nel quale riposero tutte le loro speranze.

«Chi siete?» gracchiò la voce dall'Intercom e McCoy trattenne un urlo di gioia.

«Profughi» rispose in fretta Jim. «Proveniamo dal Vault 101. Siamo James Tiberius Kirk, cacciatore, e Leonard McCoy, medico.»

Kirk non aveva mai cacciato niente nella sua vita che non fosse una bestia nemica, ma quello non era necessario specificarlo.

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio dall'altra parte. Così lungo che Jim credette che li avessero abbandonati senza dir loro nulla. Poi, quando ebbero quasi perso tutte le speranze, l'Intercom sputacchiò una risposta affermativa, quasi del tutto coperta dal fragoroso rumore del ponte che dalla nave si spostava verso di loro per farli entrare.

Erano salvi.

 

 

Nei giorni successivi si era reso evidente che avrebbero dovuto trovarsi un lavoro per mantenersi all'interno della macchina Rivet. Per McCoy fu abbastanza semplice, era stato assunto praticamente all'istante all'interno della clinica locale. Per Kirk era stato più difficoltoso. Dopo alcuni lavoretti di recupero rottami che lo volevano al di fuori della sicurezza delle pareti della nave, alla fine era stato in grado di convincere gli ingegneri del laboratorio che la sua capacità in termini elettronici era superiore a quella di qualunque altro. La paga era bassa, ma sufficiente per permettere a entrambi di ubriacarsi al bar la sera.

Fu proprio al bar di Gabe, alcuni mesi più tardi, che i due fecero strani incontri.

«Hai sentito?» esclamò una donna al prete. «A quanto pare quelli della Confraternita d'Acciaio stanno venendo qui.»

Il prete alzò il proprio bicchiere e le sorrise. «Perché mai dovrebbero farlo? Hanno reso ben chiaro che non vogliono avere legami con noi.»

«Sì, ma la dottoressa Li è ormai loro ospite fissa» disse con sarcasmo il venditore di armi. «A quanto pare la stanno accompagnando qui per proseguire i lavori al Purificatore.»

Jim e Leonard ascoltarono tutte quelle informazioni come un assetato alla fonte miracolosa. Non sapevano molto del Purificatore se non quello che Tre Cani diceva alla radio. A quanto pareva l'Esule aveva permesso che il lavoro di James, suo padre e medico prima di McCoy, continuasse a dispetto delle ingerenze dell'Enclave e che la Confraternita avesse avuto un ruolo decisivo in tal senso. Ma più di quello non era dato loro sapere.

«Mi piacerebbe proprio conoscerla questa dottoressa» ridacchiò Jim, guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia da parte di un paio di uomini.

«Jim» lo redarguì McCoy, senza successo. Jim continuò con un paio di battute sul fatto che nel laboratorio mancava la materia prima, come la chiamava lui. Chissà se la dottoressa era carina. «Jim, piantala.»

Ma Kirk era ubriaco. E lo erano anche i due uomini che lo avevano guardato male in precedenza. Stavano per avvicinarsi, quando il pesante portellone del bar si spalancò con uno stridio e alcuni soldati della Confraternita d'Acciaio entrarono, gettando nel silenzio totale l'ambiente. Uno strano senso di rispetto accompagnava i Lyons Pride, che tutti poterono riconoscere dal simbolo dipinto sulle loro armature atomiche.

«Un altro di quella roba che mi spacci per gin» sibilò Jim al barista, mentre una scriba dalla pelle scura si avvicinò al bancone. Dietro di loro il normale brusio del locale riprese come se niente fosse. «Ehi bellezza, me lo dici il tuo nome?»

«No» rispose Uhura, ordinando un whisky liscio.

«Eddai, dimmelo» ridacchiò Jim e Leonard roteò gli occhi al soffitto quando la ragazza gli sorrise appena e continuò a ignorarlo.

Un paio di Pride con la faccia annerita dalla sporcizia si avvicinarono alla scriba. «Ti sta dando fastidio, Uhura?»

«Allora ti chiami Uhura? Che nome curioso» esclamò Jim, ignorando i nuovi arrivati e stravaccandosi verso la ragazza. «Te la togli mai quella divisa ingombrante?»

«È il mio cognome» rispose lei, con aria scocciata. «E sì, me la tolgo ogni tanto.»

Jim sorrise. «Fantastico. Che ne dici di farmi vedere quando te la levi?»

«Ehi stronzo, lasciala stare» ringhiò un Pride e Leonard di premurò di trovarsi abbastanza lontano quando il primo pugno venne tirato dritto sul naso di Jim Kirk, scatenando una zuffa tra lui e i Lyons Pride appena arrivati.

«Ho già detto che odio questo posto?» sibilò il medico, andando a passo svelto verso una cassetta del pronto soccorso.

«Cosa sta succedendo qui?»

Tutti si bloccarono all'istante, sollevando i nasi verso le passerelle rialzate. Un uomo più anziano, con una veste da scriba blu, li guardava tutti come se fosse pronto ad ammazzarli.

«Priore Pike...» sussurrò il Pride che aveva tirato il primo pugno. «Questo colono stava infastidendo la scriba Uhura e...»

«SILENZIO! Fuori da qui, tutti quanti. Tornate agli alloggi che vi sono stati assegnati e considerate una nota di demerito» ringhiò Pike, scendendo gli scalini.

Il bar si svuotò nel giro di pochi istanti, mentre il Paladino Sulu spingeva fuori i confratelli con aria irritata.

Leonard si avvicinò a Jim, riverso su un tavolino lercio, lo afferrò per il colletto della camicia e lo tirò a sedere su una sedia. «Bisogna dire che un po' te lo meritavi.»

«'fanculo» biascicò il più giovane, esibendo un sorriso a trentadue denti. «Tanto prima o poi lo scopro come si chiama.»

«Probabilmente sì» lo interruppe Pike, prendendo una sedia e posizionandosi di fronte al giovane ubriaco. «Deduco che tu sia James Kirk. Stessa faccia di tuo padre. Mi auguro tu abbia anche il suo talento.»

Jim tornò al mondo dei sobri nel giro di pochi istanti e anche Leonard trattenne il fiato. «Prego? Mio padre è morto quando sono nato.»

Pike si concesse una risatina divertita. «Già. A quanto pare l'Esule non è l'unico a cui il Vault 101 ha raccontato un sacco di menzogne.»

«Amico, non so chi tu sia, ma il dottor James e suo figlio sono le prime persone a essere uscite dal Vault. Si nasce e si muore lì dentro... beh, ha capito.» Leonard non riusciva a capire. Non conoscevano nei dettagli la storia di quei due, essendo usciti molti mesi più tardi e non avendo mai incontrato qualcuno con informazioni precise, non sapevano bene cosa fosse successo in passato.

Pike inclinò la testa di lato. «Un motto più adatto a quel Vault è “Si vive insieme, si muore soli”. In ogni caso no, anche George, il padre del qui presente James Kirk ha un passato in comune con il buon dottore. Era un membro della Confraternita, un Difensore.»

«Che cazzo mi vuoi dire?» ringhiò Jim, improvvisamente irato. «Ho vissuto tutta la mia esistenza al 101 con mia madre.»

«Indubbio.» Pike gli concesse quella verità, ma poi proseguì. «Anche lei era nell'entourage del dottore. Era una specialista per il Progetto Purezza al Jefferson Memorial. Ha conosciuto lì tuo padre, che era di stanza al Memorial per proteggere il sito dagli attacchi dell'Enclave. Ha trovato la morte, così come la madre dell'Esule. James ha portato il figlio e tua madre, incinta di te al Vault 101 dopo che l'Enclave aveva attaccato.»

Jim rimase in un silenzio stupefatto, sommerso da tutte quelle informazioni improvvise. Si accorse a malapena di Leonard che, silenzioso, gli stringeva una spalla. «Perché mi dici tutto questo?»

«Non avrei dovuto dirtele, infatti. Pensavo fossi morto, con tutto quello che è successo al 101. Credo sia un segno del destino.» Il Priore si alzò in piedi e gli rivolse un sorrisetto. «Dopotutto è impossibile prevedere il futuro. Diciamo che potrei avere un lavoro per te, alla Cittadella. Mi potresti essere utile, se somigli almeno un po' a George. Partiamo domattina all'alba, spero di vederti. Può venire anche il tuo amico.»

Kirk e McCoy rimasero in silenzio mentre l'uomo li salutava e li abbandonava alle loro decisioni.


	4. Presentazioni

OGGI

Nella Cittadella la vita era piuttosto monotona e noiosa. Nonostante questo, Spock aveva trovato interessante la compagnia della Scriba Uhura e con ella la possibilità di accedere alla Biblioteca.  
"Qui cerchiamo di conservare tutto ciò che è di valore culturale. Per la maggior parte i reperti sono libri, ma anche documenti di stato. I ragazzi li raccolgono mentre sono in ricognizione" gli aveva spiegato la donna e lì Spock aveva deciso di passare buona parte del suo tempo, nell'attesa che venisse trovato un candidato ideale a guidare con lui Enterprise.  
Il vulcaniano si era spesso rammaricato con suo padre circa la propria natura umana. Era infatti convinto che, se fosse stato pienamente vulcaniano e non afflitto da quello che riteneva uno svantaggio, sarebbe stato in grado di comandare da solo il jaeger. A nulla erano valsi gli sforzi di Sarek nel convincerlo che in ogni caso il risultato sarebbe stato lo stesso.  
Era il quarantaduesimo giorno della sua permanenza sulla Terra. In tutto quel tempo Spock era uscito solo un paio di volte insieme ai Lyons per verificare con i propri occhi il degrado e la distruzione che permeava il pianeta. I cadaveri dei ghoul a terra, mentre camminava tra le rovine di DC lo avevano profondamente scosso. Per quanto cercasse di reprimere le proprie emozioni, era impossibile non rimanere turbati di fronte alla popolazione piagata dalle radiazioni e dalle razzie dei Supermutanti.  
"Ci sono gruppi di persone dedite al cannibalismo" gli spiegò un giorno Chekov. "Si rifugiano nelle zone più estreme della metropolitana e vivono come tribù."  
"Non capisco" rispose Spock. Come poteva qualcuno giungere al desiderio di mangiare un membro della propria specie? Per quanto arretrati, gli esseri umani avevano sviluppato la forma societaria, non erano certo alla stregua di animali.  
Chekov aveva sorriso tristemente. "Quando l'unica cosa priva di radiazioni da mettere sotto i denti è un essere umano, ti adegui."

I giorni passarono, un lento stillicidio. Il Priore Pike aveva lasciato la Cittadella per un paio di giorni diretto al Jefferson Memorial per controllare di persona alcuni stadi del Progetto Purezza che non potevano procedere senza la sua presenza fisica per l'inserimento di alcuni codici di accesso altamente segreti.  
Quando Pike tornò da Rivet City, fu proprio Spock la prima persona che volle incontrare. Lo raggiunse nei laboratori ancora prima di passare dalle proprie stanze. "Spock! Forse siamo a una svolta. Abbiamo un potenziale candidato."  
Il vulcaniano sollevò di scatto la testa dal computer sul quale stava compilando alcune equazioni di miglioramento alle funzionalità di Enterprise. "Sono sorpreso, Priore. Avete trovato il soggetto durante il vostro viaggio, immagino."  
"Esatto." Pike fece cenno a due scribi, che sparirono oltre le pesanti porte di metallo. "Una vera sorpresa, in tutta sincerità. L'ultima persona che mi aspettavo di trovarmi davanti, probabilmente non ti piacerà, ma suo padre era un Difensore della Confraternita prima di morire e, se la classe non è acqua, il ragazzo sarà un ottimo investimento."  
Le porte d'acciaio si riaprirono con un forte clangore e sia Pike che Spock si voltarono ad accogliere i nuovi arrivati. Un ragazzo non troppo alto, dai capelli biondi e gli occhi più azzurri che avesse mai visto era accompagnato da un uomo che poteva solo definire scorbutico, vista la quantità di imprecazioni che gli usciva dalla bocca.   
Era il più giovane però ad attrarre l'attenzione di Spock. Un'emozione indefinita gli rimestò lo stomaco e la scacciò con decisione. Illogico.  
"Questo è James Tiberius Kirk" disse Pike, presentando il biondo, che gli rivolse una smorfia. "Jim Kirk."  
"Lieto di fare la tua conoscenza, signor Kirk" rispose Spock con un cenno del capo.  
"Lui invece è Leonard McCoy. Date le sue competenze, è immediatamente promosso al rango di ufficiale medico in capo." All'espressione scioccata di Bones, Pike si limitò a un sorrisetto. "Abbiamo lo stesso robot medico da vent'anni. Non è esattamente come un dottore vero."  
"Pike, voglio sapere perché sono qui" ringhiò Kirk, causando ancora quel disagio in Spock. Come si permetteva di parlare in modo così maleducato all'uomo che lo stava ospitando? Avrebbe dovuto essere grato per l'enorme onore che gli era stato concesso di essere lì in quel momento. La sensazione allo stomaco si trasformò rapidamente in risentimento. "Credo, signor Kirk, che dovrebbe rivolgersi in maniera più consona al nostro ospite."  
Jim si voltò lentamente, squadrando il vulcaniano dalla testa ai piedi, con tale forza che Spock non poté che inarcare un sopracciglio. "E tu chi cazzo sei, mia madre?"  
"Lui è il motivo per cui siete qui" lo interruppe il Priore, con voce dura. Jim raddrizzò la schiena e si ricacciò in gola altre proteste, così Pike continuò. "Il signor Spock è uno dei pochi vulcaniani sopravvissuti all'attacco Kajiu che ha distrutto Vulcano, il suo pianeta natale. La sua particolare fisiologia lo rende adatto a guidare il nostro jaeger Enterprise." Con un gesto teatrale indicò l'enorme robot al centro della stanza.  
Kirk spalancò la bocca per lo stupore. non si era nemmeno accorto che quell'enorme presenza fosse un robot. Si avvicinò a guardare Enterprise, la sua elegante linea grigio perla che richiamava alla mente una nave spaziale. Era enorme e bellissima. "Mi sono appena innamorato."  
Spock si trattenne dallo sbuffare. Oltre che che essere illogico, non riusciva a capire come l'umano potesse innamorarsi di un oggetto. "Non può ricambiare il suo amore, signor Kirk. Si tratta di un oggetto inanimato."  
"Hai sempre un palo su per il culo?" gli rispose McCoy, prima di allontanarsi con il Paladino Sulu verso l'infermeria.  
"Credo sia il caso di rimandare a domani il rituale per verificare il grado di interfaccia neurale" fu l'unico commento di Pike, mentre lo Scriba Scotty invitava Jim a seguirlo nei dormitori.


	5. Fusione mentale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://queenseptienna.tumblr.com/post/60098948728/kirk-spock-in-pride-my-fanfiction-crossover)   
> 

Jim non riusciva a dormire. Nonostante la stanchezza e la quantità di cibo non radioattivo ingurgitata la sera prima nella mensa della Confraternita, la sua mente non gli voleva dare pace. Il motivo per cui era lì gli era chiaro e cristallino: doveva mettere in moto Enterprise per il bene di tutti e soprattutto della Terra. Il problema era Spock.  
Durante la cena, Pike lo aveva brevemente informato che il giorno successivo avrebbero controllato il suo grado di interfaccia neurale con il vulcaniano, in modo da garantire la perfetta coordinazione delle due menti e pilotare il jaeger in sincrono.  
Tutto perfetto, finché Spock non era intervenuto specificando che le probabilità che la loro fusione mentale avesse successo erano molto basse, in quanto era altamente improbabile che una mente come quella di Kirk sarebbe stata in grado di reggere. Jim non la prese molto bene, il suo viso era passato dal solito colorito dorato a un viola molto carico, con Bones che gli passava il tricoder in faccia a ogni scambio di parole.  
Pike aveva tentato di placare gli animi, ma non poteva mettere d’accordo un carattere riottoso come quello di Jim e uno disperatamente logico e pungente come quello di Spock.  
La serata si era conclusa con Jim che si era lanciato oltre il tavolo urlando come un ossesso circa il mestiere esercitato dalla madre dell’altro e Spock che lo aveva pubblicamente quasi strangolato contro il bordo del tavolo. Direttamente nel piatto di suo padre Sarek.  
Jim sbuffò, divertito e irritato allo stesso tempo. Per essere un maniaco del controllo, il goblin non ne aveva fatto molto sfoggio.

 

 

Il giorno dopo Jim si presentò nel Laboratorio e si soffermò a guardare Enterprise: era un jaeger stupendo, in un mondo alternativo sarebbe stato sicuramente un’astronave magnifica. Avrebbe voluto toccarlo, ma c’erano due metri di vuoto tra la sua mano e il metallo del robot.  
«Assolutamente meraviglioso…» sussurrò, come si pronunciano parole a un amante.  
«Trovo il vostro attaccamento a Enterprise… _illogico_ » disse una voce alle sue spalle.  
Jim si voltò di scatto, trovandosi di fronte a Spock. «Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo.»  
«Non ti ho certo colpito» fu la pronta risposta. Spock sembrava molto diverso dalla sera prima, aveva ripreso possesso di tutte le sue facoltà mentali, probabilmente dopo ore di meditazione, e indossava una tuta da scriba azzurra e nera. «Dobbiamo procedere all’interfaccia neurale tra dieci minuti.»  
«Ci vediamo là.» Jim fece un cenno del capo e anche l’altro lo fece. Se l’umano si aspettava delle scuse, ne era rimasto amaramente deluso: i vulcaniani non si scusano. Beh, nemmeno Jim Kirk si sarebbe scusato.

 

Dodici minuti più tardi, Jim Kirk si ritrovò con almeno una trentina di elettrodi attaccati al corpo e bloccato su una poltrona, mentre Spock era seduto davanti a lui, apparentemente libero da ogni forma di costrizione tranne per un lungo cavo collegato a un braccio. Be’, all’inferno, non era mica giusto. «Perché io devo avere tutta questa roba attaccata alla testa e lui no?» si lamentò.  
«Perché è lui il telepatico» gli rispose McCoy, sistemando l’ennesima piastra all’altezza del cuore dell’amico. «Voglio monitorare la risposta del tuo corpo a questo tipo di pressione ed essere sicuro che non ti accada niente di male.»  
Spock non disse nulla. Non lo rassicurò. Jim era convinto che lo facesse apposta, che fosse arrabbiato con lui. O forse era solo convinto che non ce l’avrebbe fatta. «Non mi succederà niente. Ora muoviamoci.»  
Pike fece un cenno a Scotty, che monitorava tutti gli output del cavo di Spock e degli elettrodi di Jim. Erano collegati a Enterprise, che in caso di successo avrebbe risposto accendendosi. «Signor Spock, quando vuole.»  
Il vulcaniano annuì e con espressione neutra alzò una mano. «La mia mente per la tua mente…» Tre semplici tocchi di dita in altrettanti punti PSI di Jim, a lato della fronte. «…i miei pensieri per i tuoi pensieri.»  
Jim era sicuramente impreparato a tutto ciò che avvenne un istante dopo: si sentì proiettare in una visione bizzarra, un’enorme stanza bianca, luminosa, infinita. Nel suo centro stava Spock, vestito di nero e con la testa inclinata. «Vieni qui, James. Ammetto che non mi aspettavo che la tua mente fosse così ben ordinata.»  
«A quanto pare sono destinato a stupirti» rispose con la mente. Quando provò ad avvicinarsi a Spock fu come galleggiare. O camminare sulla Luna. «E la tua mente?»  
Spock gli indicò le pareti bianche. «Fusa con la tua. Un risultato inaspettato. Ora seguimi per favore e non perderti. Se vedi un coniglio bianco, non seguirlo assolutamente.»  
«Siamo nel paese delle meraviglie?» Kirk rise e la risata riverberò nell’aria, investendo il vulcaniano, che rispose con un impercettibile sollevamento delle labbra.  
«No, James. È la figura che è stata concordata per i piloti di Jeager come anatema. Rappresenta le nostre paure più forti e vili, se ti perdi in essi, potrei non essere in grado di tirarti fuori.» La voce di Spock non era piatta come al solito. Jim riusciva ad avvertirne le sfumature, i sentimenti. Dentro la mente, il vulcaniano non era l’invincibile essere privo di emozioni che tanto ostentava di essere. «Per di qua.»

 

Intorno a loro, Bones si agitava saltellando da uno all’altro come una ballerina di danza classica, agitando il tricoder per misurare i loro segni vitali. «Sembra andare tutto bene.»  
«Lo spero» mormorò Pike, passandosi una mano sul volto stanco. «Se non funziona, non avremo più santi a cui appellarci.»  
Passarono alcuni minuti nel silenzio più assoluto, fino a quando il _bip_ intermittente del tricoder di McCoy non iniziò a suonare furiosamente. «Merda!»  
«Che succede? È Jim?» domandò il Priore, avvicinandosi al medico, che scosse energicamente la testa. «No, è Spock.»


	6. Nel drift

_NEL DRIFT_

«Trovo tutto questo… strano» mormorò Jim, ondeggiando tra le pareti bianche che formavano il dedalo delle loro menti unite. «Mi aspettavo qualcosa di molto più colorato».  
«Il cervello è essenzialmente una banca dati» rispose Spock e, chiusi lì dentro, Kirk riusciva ad avvertire tutte le sue emozioni. La scoperta era sconcertante, perché per quel poco che aveva conosciuto Spock, il vulcaniano si vantava di essere del tutto privo di emozioni. Rissa a cena a parte. «Jim, riesco a sentire quello che pensi».  
Il giovane terrestre provò una lieve punta di imbarazzo. «Mi dispiace. Ma non dovrei sentire anche i tuoi pensieri?»  
«Esatto». Il vulcaniano unì le parole a una vaga sensazione di fastidio e divertimento che lasciò l’altro sconvolto. «Sto solo cercando di trattenermi. Per quanto ne so, non è mai stata effettuata una fusione mentale tra le nostre specie e non vorrei farti del male».  
Il divertimento si irradiò da Jim, fornendo i ricordi delle mani di Spock che cercavano di strangolarlo a cena, ma tutto quello che l’altro disse fu «Se avessi voluto davvero ucciderti, non saremmo qui ora».  
Camminarono nel bianco assoluto per quelle che parvero ore, confrontando pensieri l’uno con l’altro, mentre le loro divergenze si appianavano senza un motivo apparente. Entrambi, nel drift, si sentivano come a casa, in totale serenità.  
«Mi trovo a mio agio con te» disse a un tratto Jim. «Ma non mi hai detto cosa è successo al tuo pianeta».  
Nello stesso istante in cui fu formulato il pensiero, il corridoio nel quale stavano camminando si divise in due, lasciando loro la scelta di quale strada intraprendere. Una svolta inaspettata che stupì Spock, in quanto convinto che il loro flusso di pensieri, unito, avesse solo due sensi.  
«Guarda, un coniglio».  
Le parole furono estrapolate da entrambi. Davanti a loro, esattamente nel bel mezzo del bivio, un batuffoloso coniglio bianco li fissava, placido, con i suoi occhietti rossi iniettati di sangue. Di per sé non era una figura minacciosa, ma tutti e due si sentirono irrimediabilmente attratti da quella minuscola figura pelosa.  
«Non dovremmo seguirlo» disse Spock, all’improvviso preda dell’incertezza. Jim riuscì ad avvertirla dentro ogni sinapsi e una punta di paura iniziò a lambirlo. «Ma se non si sta nemmeno muovendo».  
«Appunto. Dobbiamo aspettare che lui si muova per poter andare nella direzione opposta».  
Jim accettò quel ragionamento, mentre un altro pensiero lo colpì sovrapponendosi alla loro situazione attuale. «Mentre aspettiamo potresti parlarmi del tuo pianeta. Davvero i Kaiju sono arrivati fino a Vulcano?»  
Spock non fece tempo ad annuire che all’improvviso i conigli diventarono due e presero a correre ognuno in un corridoio diverso. «Dovremmo tornare indietro».  
Un terzo coniglio apparve e corse nella loro direzione, gettandoli nella confusione. Intorno a loro le pareti si fecero impercettibilmente più strette e la luminosità diminuì. Jim si guardò attorno, trattenendo il fiato. «Andiamo a destra».  
Inchiodati in una situazione di stallo, Spock dovette ammettere che non c’era nessun motivo per non seguire Jim. Sarebbe stato logico da parte sua interrompere a quel punto la fusione mentale, ma l’immagine del coniglio si era sovrapposto sopra ognuno dei suoi sensi e la logica era l’ultima cosa che desiderava usare. Spinto da puro istinto di conservazione allungò una mano e strinse quella di Jim, che lo stava trascinando nel corridoio sempre più scuro, talmente scuro che dopo poco l’unica cosa che lo teneva collegato all’umano erano le loro dita intrecciate.  
«Dove cazzo siamo finiti?» lo sentì imprecare.  
«Nel mio ricordo della distruzione di Vulcano» rispose semplicemente Spock, mentre intorno a loro il buio si rischiarava, miliardi di puntini luminosi creavano l’universo e Vulcano apparve davanti a loro in tutta la sua gloria. Pochi istanti più tardi i due rotolavano tra le strade polverose di ShirKhar, proprio di fronte all’Accademia delle Scienze Vulcaniana, dove si trovava Spock prima che il Kajiu Narada attaccasse.  
«Spock, per l’amor di dio, cosa cazzo sta succedendo?» urlò Jim, mentre dietro di loro l’Accademia esplodeva in una pioggia di calcinacci e mattoni e un enorme kajiu sbucava dalle fondamenta dell’edificio. Jim non ne aveva mai visto uno in vita sua. Nella sua mente di giovane protetto di un Vault, i Kaiju non erano altro che creature mitologiche vissute prima della sua nascita. In quel momento invece doveva evitare di rimanere ucciso sotto i muri dell’Accademia che gli stavano crollando addosso. «Spock, togliti di lì!»  
Spock però non gli rispose, immobile mentre davanti a sé riviveva le terribili immagini della fine del suo pianeta, di sua madre, morta a causa della caduta dentro la voragine. Sua madre, presente solo per congratularsi dell’inizio dei corsi di Spock.  
Kirk entrò nel panico, afferrando il vulcaniano per un gomito e tirandolo a forza via di lì, per le strade della città, per difendersi in qualche modo. «Cazzo Spock, tutto questo non è reale, muoviti».  
Eppure era reale. Reale come il dolore che vibrava tutto intorno a quel ricordo, rendendolo pazzo di dolore e obbligando Jim a cadere con le ginocchia nella sabbia e a tenersi la testa prima che gli esplodesse in mille pezzi.  
Poi, come tutto era iniziato, finì.  
Jim spalancò gli occhi e la bocca come un naufrago appena emerso dall’acqua, richiamando a sé la maggior quantità di ossigeno possibile. Davanti a sé, prima di svenire, poté vedere Spock collassare tra le braccia di Sarek, che aveva interrotto con la forza la loro prima – e con ogni probabilità ultima – fusione mentale.


	7. T’hy’la

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo so, sono in ritardo abissale, ma mi faccio perdonare.

Il Priore Pike guardava seccato la mappa nei laboratori della Cittadella. L’esperimento dei drift fra Kirk e Spock era miseramente fallito e il vulcaniano era ancora sospeso in una sorta di coma indotto dal dottor McCoy. Jim si era – stranamente – ripreso ancora più in fretta e lo aveva tediato per ore sul voler riprovare la fusione con Spock.

«No» brontolò, gettando uno sguardo malinconico a Enterprise, che si ergeva al centro del laboratorio, bellissima e immensa. «Non è un rischio che sono disposto a correre».

Jim batté letteralmente i piedi e strinse i pugni. «Ero solo impreparato a quello che vedevo. Ora che so com’è la fusione con un’altra mente sono sicuramente in grado di gestirlo».

«Non è questo il problema». Pike si voltò di scatto. Il suo volto era il ritratto della preoccupazione e del disagio. «Non abbiamo tempo per ritentare. Gli scribi hanno condotto indagini approfondite insieme allo staff vulcaniano e abbiamo una certezza del 97% della riapertura del portale interdimensionale. Non sappiamo se sarà Narada a sbucare fuori o esseri ancora più potenti».

«Per questa ragione devo riprovare» strillò Jim, in preda alla sensazione che se non ci avesse messo di nuovo tutto il suo impegno, sarebbero stati perduti. «Posso farlo. Mi bastano due giorni e io e quel folletto saremo talmente uniti da fare invidia a qualunque altro pilota».

Il Priore sospirò gravemente e, infine, si decise a dare il proprio assenso. «Due giorni, Kirk. Nel frattempo schiereremo altri Jaeger lungo il portale. I modelli Pride non sono avanzati e resistenti come Enterprise perché più piccoli e guidati da un solo pilota, ma forniranno uno scudo efficace in caso di problemi».

Kirk scattò sull’attenti e fece il saluto militare. «Farò del mio meglio. Noi del 101 siamo gente con le palle».

«Come se non lo sapessi» sorrise l’altro.

 

 

McCoy iniettò l’hypospray nel collo di Spock con più forza di quanto fosse necessario. Era incazzato con lui, era stato terrorizzato per tutto il tempo al pensiero di Jim in pericolo. Dannazione, era un medico, non uno neuropsichiatra. Chissà quali danni avrebbe potuto ricevere la mente di Jim se Sarek non fosse intervenuto per interrompere la fusione mentale.  Inoltre era profondamente seccato per un’altra questione: andando contro tutti i suoi pareri medici, Jim aveva deciso di ritentare il drift con Spock, argomentando sciocchezze come il sapere come intervenire in caso di bisogno.

Ovviamente Bones non era assolutamente d’accordo. Idealmente, per lui sarebbe stato meglio non ritentare affatto, ma messo di fronte alle circostanze d’emergenza dettate dagli scribi, a malincuore aveva deciso di risvegliare Spock dal coma indotto.

Estrasse la siringa e un attimo dopo, con segreto sollievo, vide l’hobgoblin sollevare a scatti le palpebre e mettere a fuoco il mondo circostante. «Ben svegliata principessa, hai dormito per qualche ora».

La prima cosa che disse Spock non fu “dove sono” o “cosa è successo”, ma «Dov’è Kirk?»

«Sta bene. È andato nella biblioteca degli scribi a cercare materiale su non so che cosa» rispose il dottore, staccandogli la flebo dal braccio. «Vuole riprovare la fusione».

«Illogico». Spock gli rivolse uno sguardo dubbioso, per quanto dubbiosa potesse essere la faccia impassibile di un vulcaniano. «Non abbiamo mai corso un reale pericolo, ma non vedo perché un essere umano dovrebbe voler ripetere l’esperienza».

«Perché non credo negli scenari non vincenti». Jim spalancò la porta dell’infermeria e si sedette sfacciatamente sul lettino dove Spock era ancora disteso. Gli rivolse uno sguardo deciso, carico di promesse e determinazione. Kirk aveva passato tutto il tempo a cercare testi in biblioteca, libri sulla psicologia, ma nessuno di essi gli era stato veramente utile finché una brillante idea non aveva iniziato a risplendere nella sua mente. «Dobbiamo fonderci di nuovo, ma non subito».

Sia il dottore che il vulcaniano rimasero in silenzio a fissarlo, in attesa di ulteriori istruzioni. All’apparenza, nessuno dei due capiva le intenzioni di Kirk, ma comprendevano la necessità dietro di esse.

Jim tossicchiò imbarazzato, ma mantenne il contatto visivo con Spock. «Abbiamo solo due giorni e ammetto che sono molto pochi, ma ho tutte le intenzioni di salire su quel Jaeger. Ho parlato a lungo con tuo padre su quanto ho visto nella nostra connessione».

Le guance di Spock divennero di un verde scuro molto brillante e la sua espressione divenne immediatamente piena di colpa. «Immagino che mio padre abbia visto la nostra fusione quando ci ha separati».

«Esatto» rispose Jim, facendo un cenno a McCoy che stava per dire qualcosa. «Noi possiamo fare questo, Spock. Non riuscivo a capire perché  mi trovassi così a mio agio nella mente di qualcun altro, ma Sarek ha detto di aver visto forte e chiaro i segni di un legame più profondo e del tutto inaspettato».

«Qualcuno mi spiega cosa sta succedendo qui?» ringhiò McCoy. Si sentiva fin troppo preoccupato. Il funzionamento della mente era qualcosa di ancora oscuro e il terrore che qualcosa di irreparabile fosse accaduto – sia uno che all’altro – lo gettava nell’ansia.

Jim gli sorrise. «Calmati, Bones». Poi riportò lo sguardo sul vulcaniano. «Credo che la parola esatta pronunciata da Sarek fosse _T’hy’la_. Siamo molto più di due sconosciuti che tentano un’improbabile fusione, Spock. Possiamo pilotare quel Jaeger».


End file.
